


Big Brass...

by sarahcakes613



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Law & Order: SVU, M/M, Shaving, specifically the promo for 22x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcakes613/pseuds/sarahcakes613
Summary: Barba's back, and that means a return to his old look.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 17
Kudos: 67





	Big Brass...

**Author's Note:**

> how are you all doing this fine evening? are you as feral as I am over the 15 second promo clip that showed us bearded Barba AND clean-shaven Barba?

Olivia squints at him. It takes a minute to figure out what’s different.

“You had a beard when we met with Fin.”

Barba’s hand goes up to his bare chin and he rubs it ruefully.

“Yeah, and I miss it already, but I think it was necessary. The beard let me hide and this is about returning to the bold brassy Barba of years past.”

“You look good. Carisi’s not going to know what hit him.”

Barba winks at her. “Who do you think helped me shave?”

“It’s good to have you back, Barba. You and your big brass…ego.”


End file.
